


Lack Of Faith

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Kylo Ren, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual, Other, Painful Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sloppy Seconds, Top Armitage Hux, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, Unconscious Sex, maybe also from blood loss, more or less, no that's not where the blood's supposed to be, rather nearly passed out/dizzy from pain sex, yes most of his bleeding is internal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: All Hux had wanted was a short work-out session.What he gets instead is everything he never even dared to dream of.





	Lack Of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for [this](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/174001040786/the-prompt-below-involves-nonconsensual-sex-blood) Kylux Hard Kinks Promt:  
> Hux walks in on the bleeding, cum filled aftermath of one of Snoke’s “training” sessions with Kylo and decides to partake in sloppy seconds while Kylo is too hurt and out of it to resist.

All Hux had wanted was a short work-out session.

Only mere minutes ago, the only choice he had to make was whether he opted for yoga or sparring with a droid today, but right now he couldn't bring himself to decide even if he wanted to. Not when not only his mind but his whole being was preoccupied with calculating all the possibilties coming with the scene before him.

Kylo Ren's lying sprawled out on the matress in the middle of the gym area, sourrounded by his Knights. His clothes were torn to shreds, his body was bloody and bruised. Blood was seeping into the mattress, and they air was filled with the smell of sweat and cum.

Hux realised he wasn't only staring, but also standing there like he was frozen in place. He straightened his posture and strode towards the Knights and their Master.

"What is going on here?," he demanded, and immediately regretted it when he felt something push at his mind.

/Training session with Snoke/, someone pushed into his head.

/Our master failed his task/, "said" someone else.

/He needed to be punished, so he can do better next time./

Hux tried to ignore the head ache coming with Force-users playing their mind games with him, and began circeling Ren's unconcious form.

When his gaze fell upon the Knight Master's abused hole, red and swollen and gaping open, cum drizzeling out, Hux's cock twitched in interest.

He straightened his robe and said, "You can leave now. I'll take care of your Master."

/Of course/ his intentions had to be plain for the mind-reading Knights, and a moment of silence passed between them that seemed to be tense with silent conversations held between their minds, but maybe what he thought he felt were only the effects of his sleep-deprivation.

Eventually, one of them pushes /Don't forget to get him to medical/ into his mind, and they walk towards the door like a swarm.


End file.
